Mind Raped
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Bad things happen to Omi, and his friends are there to help him. CHAPTER FOUR NOW UP! some strong language and suggestive themes.
1. Snow

Omi walked down the icy streets. It was very late at night, and no one but him was out. No one but him was STUPID enough to be out at two in the morning in what was trying to be an extremely large snow storm. However, he had a perfectly good reason to be out there.   
  
Aya had yelled at him. Aya never yelled. Never showed any emotion to them. But when he'd dropped the vase, Aya had rounded on him, yelling.  
  
You IDIOT! How clumsy can you be?! Omi had been too startled to do anything except gawk. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, his cheek stinging from where Aya had hit him. Don't stand there, Stupid! Pick up the pieces!  
  
He'd done as he was told. He was afraid Aya would hit him again. Then he'd run from the house. After wandering for a while, he wound up at the familiar weapons shop. He knew one of his friends from school worked there, and lived with his oniisan in an apartment above it. Maybe they'd take him in. Maybe.   
  
Without warning, he was grabbed from behind. There was no one else on the deserted street, and he realized crying out would only make whatever was happening worse. Three guys stood behind him, grinning madly.  
  
"Lost, little kitty?" For a moment, he was afraid that they knew he was weiss, but quickly saw that it was just their way of intimidating him.  
  
"No. I know right where I am." Defiance. He could see immediately that this was a mistake. They grabbed him, and started beating him.   
  
"Oooh...he feels like a little girl. He's so slender! I bet he screams like a girl, too..." The leader stripped him of his clothes. Omi realized what they were planning, had been planning it from the start. He was so numb from the cold, and the pain, both inside and out, that he barely felt it. Except when the leader shoved painfully into him. He screamed. They took turns, and then left him lying in the snow on the front door of the weapons shop. He couldn't find the strength to move. Breathing hurt. He was barely aware when the door opened, and someone lifted him gently, taking him inside.  
  
Gradually he became aware of voices.   
  
"We were too late..we didn't hear in time. Look at him..."  
  
"Brad could have warned us, if he were here..."  
  
"Didn't YOU hear them?"  
  
"No. I was watching you."  
  
Omi let his eyes flicker open. He realized where he was. He'd only been there a few times in the past, but he recognized it instantly.   
  
"N...naoesan....?" Nagi jumped.  
  
"Omi-kun..You're awake. Don't move, you've been beaten rather badly."  
  
He cracked a grin. "I can tell." Nagi gave him a tender look, earning him a snort from his companion. Omi turned his head.   
  
"Naoe-san's oneesan?" The tall redhead snorted again.   
  
"Is that what he told you?"   
  
"Schuldig, stop it. He's hurt. Mess with him later."   
  
Suddenly the more recent events caught up with his half frozen brain. Tears welled up in his eyes. "You should have left me to die." 


	2. Truth Hurts

Mind Raped  
  
disclaimers : i don't own any of these characters (unless otherwise stated). i didn't use them with permission, and i'm not making any money off of them. besides, if i owned them, why would i be writing fanfics about them?  
  
(YAY!! i'm back! faster than i thought i would be. thanks ever so much to snowshoe koneko and evilcheshirecat for reviewing! {and motivating me to get up off my lazy arse and work} here is the rest, or at least an addition, to the story. )  
  
Omi's eyes filled with tears, and he said in a dead voice, 'You should have left me to die."  
  
Nagi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Omi wanted to die? But...why?  
  
"Don't say things like that, Katzchen. Just because Aya took his bad mood out on you doesn't mean you should kill yourself."   
  
"Omi-kun...What happened? Why were you out here so ..early?"  
  
"Aya, one of the men I live with...He hit me. No one else even cared. I guess I just...walked out...And then I was here. You can guess the rest of what happened."  
  
Now that he'd been told, Nagi noticed Omi's cheek was red, and swelling. He touched it lightly, ignoring Omi's hiss of pain. "I'll get you some ice."   
  
"You wanted to die because he hit you?"  
  
"Not just today. Not just him. I noticed it a while ago...since I met Nagi at school and started talking to him on a regular basis...They've all become more distant. Like the fact that I have a friend outside of.....outside of their little circle I'm suddenly not worth the effort anymore." Omi's eyes unfocused in thought. "I quit. I'm tired of it..."  
  
Schuldig's curiousity overwhelmed him. He just couldn't resist another peek into the boys mind, and since Nagi was busy pottering around in the kitchen, no one would know.  
  
Now....quitting what...the stupid flowersh--- WEISS!He recoiled as though he'd been burned. Omi was unaware of the mental intrusion and what the older man was now thinking. NAGI!! Get in here. We have a problem. You sure can pick them, can't you? You're little friend is a member of Weiss.  
  
Schuldig heard a mug shatter as it was dropped in shock. Omi looked up. He had the distinct feelling that he'd missed something important but didn't know what it was.   
  
"Nagi-san? Are you alright?" He walked into the small kitchenette. Nagi was kneeling on the floor, face white. He was trembling. Schuldig walked up behind Omi.   
  
"You're lying." Nagi's voice shook with barely contained emotion.  
  
"No."  
  
Again, Omi felt there was something he should have been catching on to.  
  
"Nagi?" Nagi looked up at him from his position on the floor. Omi's face was red from the cold, the beatings, and the tears. His eyes were puffy from crying. His lithe body was covered in the tattered remains of his clothing, and a blanket. He was sexy as hell.   
  
My enemy....He's the enemy. The one person I want to...NEED to open to....Is the one person I CAN'T.... Suddenly Omi sneezed violently, throwing himself into Schuldig.  
  
"G..gomen nasai..." he sniffled. It sounded muffled. Nagi thought his face was a little too flushed, even for what had happened.   
  
"Omi?"   
  
Nagi's shocked, worried face was the last thing Omi saw before blacking out. 


	3. You sure?

Mind Raped -- 3 --   
  
disclaimers : i don't own any of these characters (unless otherwise stated). i didn't use them with permission, and i'm not making any money off of them. besides, if i owned them, why would i be writing fanfics about them?  
  
i am so happy that people are reviewing my story! it makes me soo happy! heres the next installment!  
  
Yohji knocked on Aya's door.  
  
"What?" Aya growled. He felt bad for taking his mood out on Omi like that earlier that evening. The fact that their youngest member had prompty disappeared into the icy night didn't help his disposition at all.   
  
"Aya-kun, I'm really worried about Omi. He's been gone since 7...I tried calling all his friends but no-one's seen him. And I can't find that...Naoe's...number. Any idea where he might've gone?"  
  
Aya growled again. He didn't need to be reminded that it was his fault Omi had left. He'd had a fight with his sister() earlier, had been distracted over it and burned dinner, sat through an extreme round of Yohji's teasing, and then Omi'd dropped the vase. It had been the last straw. He even hit the genki young man. No wonder Omi had run away. Aya rolled over and glanced at the clock.  
  
12: 04 blinked up at him. This struck a chord of worry in his chest. Yohji said he'd left at seven....which meant Omi had been missing for no less than five hours. He'd never been gone for more than two without calling in, no matter WHAT had happened. He knew, because when Yohji had accidentally hit him, he'd done the same thing. Except faithfully, an hour and a half later, he called to tell them he was at the movies. Now, five hours later, nothing.   
  
"Something must have happened to him."  
  
Yohji nodded. "He's never gone this long without calling before. I'm really worried."  
  
Aya and Yohji weren't the only ones worrying about Omi. Schuldig and Nagi were leaning over him, as he slept on the couch.  
  
"You're SURE he's the weiss boy? You couldn't have read him wrong?"  
  
"He said he was quitting...I was curious, so I dug into his memories. This is Bombay. Although I wonder how he let those guys sneak up on him like that."  
  
Nagi paled even further. "Oh my god....I totally forgot what happened to him...Poor Omi...I want to make everything better for him...But how...?"  
  
Schuldig slipped quietly into Nagi's mind. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Nagi's pale face was suddenly tinged with color. "He's my best friend...And he's attractive...And ...yeah....I'm attracted to him. Him being Weiss doesn't change how I feel..."   
  
"It's ok. I won't tell Crawford." Nagi noticed Schuldig's wry grin, so different from his usual smirk, and felt warmed. He hugged him tightly.   
  
"Thankyou, Schu.."  
  
"Look, don't get all touchy feely on me now."  
  
Nagi blushed and backed off, opting to sit and watch his friend. I really DO like him...Weiss or not, we've been friends forever...  
  
Schuldig was looking at him with a sly look. "Wouldn't you like to kiss him. Look how innocent he looks, lying there...."  
  
Nagi frowned at him. "Don't play with me, Schuldig."  
  
"I'm not. I'm simply reflecting your deeper thoughts back at you."  
  
"I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT KISSING HIM!!!" actually, i think i was....  
  
Omi stirred. "Nnnngh..Nagi?" Nagi jerked, then smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello Omi...how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck..."  
  
"You've got a fever, and probably a cold, too. I think you're going to be spending the rest of the night here, ok?"  
  
Omi smiled. "Thankyou...." his eyes closed, and he was asleep again. Nagi sat down beside him, and lay his head on Omi's stomach. Soon, both teens were fast asleep. Schuldig grinned, and shut off the light. Omi would get a surprise in the morning.... 


	4. Coming Out

Mind Raped -- 4

I know...I'm a bad person. I haven't updated in FOREVER...feel free to scream at me now. I just...lost my inspiration. I think I've gotten it back now.

heres the (possibly) long awaited "Next Chapter'. enjoy. -

as always, none of Weiß, Schwarz, nor anything else belongs to me, unless i specifically state.

Omi woke up slowly, feeling like he was dying, but also at the same time, feeling oddly warm and comforted, and that was a strange feeling to be waking up to. He opened his eyes, and saw a dark brown head on his chest. It didn't belong to Aya or Yohji, obviously, and Ken's head wasn't that small, or his hair that fine. It wasn't anyone Omi recognised, at least from that angle, and for a moment, he panicked.

His sniffles and gasps for breath woke up whoever was on him, and they looked up at him with large blue eyes. They blinked once, twice, then scrambled up.

"OMI! I'm sorry! I guess I feel asleep ....next to you, or something!"

Memory kicked him in the ass. "Na...ngi?" he asked, sounding horribly stuffed up. When Nagi had scrambled up off him, he'd taken the blanket with him, and Omi realized how cold he was now that both his heat sources were gone.

Nagi froze in shock, not believing he'd just fallen asleep on top of one of his worst enemies. I thought he was your friend, Nagi? Schuldig asked into his mind.

He is....Was.....I don't even KNOW anymore! He's Weiß! What am I gonna do? I still...Still like him, you know! 

What are you asking me for? The sound of water running from the bathroom alerted them to the fact that Schuldig was in the shower, and if he held true to his past, would be there for at least the next hour or so. Omi started shivering, and grabbed for the blanket Nagi had pulled away from him.

"Good morning, Nagi. I don't mind that you were there...It kept me warm..."

"Oh, thats right...You're sick, aren't you?" Omi nodded, feeling pitiful. He'd almost driven what had happened to him out of his mind, but the pain in his backside wouldn't let him forget for long. He shifted, and winced. Nagi gasped, apparently remembering also.

"How do you feel? Would you like anything? Breakfast? Coffee? ...Painkillers?"

"I...Don't want to impose..."

"It's no trouble." Nagi smiled, trying to think of anything other than 'Weiss,' which kept running through his head everytime he so much as LOOKED at Omi. How can we remain friends after this...?He wondered.

Schuldig answered his question for him. Simply. You can't. Either kill him now, and get it over with, or knock him out and take him home... Nagi cracked off a few rude remarks to the German, mentally, and fixed Omi something hot to drink. Feeling like the villain Weiß thought Schwarz was, he added a sleeping drug to the drink, enough to knock Omi out for a day, or more.

Aya was _frantic._ Omi had NEVER in his LIFE been gone that long without telling anyone. Yohji was sure he'd been murdered and left in an alleyway somewhere. Ken and Aya refused to believe that, and all three of them searched tirelessly. Not a trace of him could be found. His footsteps had even been wiped out by the nights snowfall. He could have been ANYWHERE...

"Aya.... Where did he GO?" Ken turned, looking helpless. "Not even Manx knows where he is..."

"He..HEY! Look over there!" Yohji pointed to the distance. Someone was walking towards them, carrying someone who looked ...familiar...

Ken was running before Yohji'd even finished his sentence. It was a little brown haired boy, and he was holding...

"OOOMIIII!!!!!" Aya and Yohji weren't far behind. Ken snatched him away. "What's wrong with him?!" he demanded. The young boy's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"He showed up on my doorstep last night. He...well..." his voice, if it were possible, got lower. "He was beat up pretty bad, and he was...raped. He's also kind of sick...I gave him something to make him sleep...He should sleep for several hours." He handed Omi over to the loud brunette, and turned away, knowing that they were Weiß. Kind of surprising. They looked like regular people.

"I'm surprised you did it.."

"Shut up, Schuldig."

"I mean...that must have taken a lot."

"SHUT UP, Schuldig."

"If I were in love with my worst enemy, I don't think I'd take him back."

"Schuldig...."

"I think I'd have kept him, and seduced him and done hentai things with him."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!"

".....Jeez. Spastic much?"

Aya, Ken, and Yohji sat in the Mission Room, talking with Manx.

"You said a young boy brought him back?" Manx asked, for what had to be the zillionth time. Ken was tired of it.

"YES! And from the way he looked, I think its Omi's little friend, Naoe Nagi..."

Manx looked at him hard, a new edge to her piercing gaze. "Naoe Nagi, you just said?" She popped a tape into the machine. "Does he look like this?"

Persia's baritone voice filtered into the room. "Men of Weiß, your mission is to take out these men: Brad Crawford, Farfarello, Schuldig, and Nagi Naoe. They are the assassins known as Schwarz, and are Takatori's bodyguards. Deny these evil beasts their tomorrows" Pictures flashed up on the screen accompanying his words. They instantly recognised the young boy who'd brought Omi home.

"Its HIM!"

"Omi went to the ENEMY!"

"How could he have betrayed Weiss like that?!"

"All of you, calm down. I don't think Omi did it on purpose. How long have they been friends?"

Aya was, surprisingly, the first to become rational again. "Almost a year now."

"And wasn't it NAGI that Omi said he'd been asking for help with missions?" Yohji idly commented.

Manx turned on him. "He WHAT?"

Ken came to his rescue. "This was before we knew that Takatori, or Schwarz were a threat. We just found out TODAY that Nagi is Schwarz. Omi couldn't POSSIBLY have known. And sometimes, there were deadlines that Omi just couldn't make on his own. Nagi helped him hack. Actually, I think Omi helped Nagi on more than one occasion, too. Probably with Schwarz stuff..."

Manx rolled her eyes. "Make sure he has no more contact. Now that we know, they probably do also. I'm giving you all a week off to deal with whatever happened to Omi. The Schwarz mission can begin in seven days."


End file.
